Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{5}{5y} + \dfrac{5}{5y}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{5 + 5}{5y}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{10}{5y}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $q = \dfrac{2}{y}$